The Road to the Inevitable
by Icelite
Summary: This is Ella's story, This is her life in her perspective. Ella could have been someone, been a high powered editor for Mile-High magazine in Seattle. Then she met a pair of smouldering Grey eyes that changed her life forever. At 23 she begins her walk down the road to the inevitable. 'Watch out Seattle' my inner gladiator yelled in triumph as I boarded the plane to my future.'


The Road To The Inevitable

Chapter One.

I know I'm going to have to face this soon, I know that but I never expected to feel this nervous. 'Yes Ella this is what you need, you need to stand on your own two feet and make a name for yourself! 'I keep telling myself as I type up my CV to send online for a position in Seattle I know I don't stand a chance for. I graduated 7th in my class and was close to getting on the honour roll. But alas I still got my degree in Literature and Fashion design and now I was going to send my CV to become an 'Aspiring personal assistant' to one of my all-time favourite magazines! Don't get me wrong I know I'll never get it but a girl can dream cant she?

I hit send on the computer and watch as my little digital mail gets shipped off almost instantaneously to Seattle where it will be scrutinised by people who are working in the positions I can only hope I have a shot in hell for. 'Think positive Ella!' I tell myself after all who knows what could happen? Fresh out of University with dreams of becoming one of the best editors in all the land I sit at the table in my parents' house and fantasize all about my dream life. I think I'll hire someone just to make me laugh, like a jester.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening and shutting and I realise my mom and dad must be home from getting the shopping I shut my laptop lid and shut my eyes and make a tiny wish that I get this job. I greet my parents and help put everything away.

"Hey mom!" I greet as I take the shopping from her hands and put it on the counter. Dad looks at me expectantly and I give him a hug. We don't usually hug this much but I suppose after being gone for four years and only visiting once a month or so to do laundry he has missed me.

"How's my favourite girl?" my dad asks as he rubs my back too roughly while hugging me all that fishing has made him stronger I suppose.

"I'm fine, just looking online for some jobs" I say as I break the hug and give mom a quick one before opening the bags and putting the shopping away. I briefly ask if there is more in the car and they shake their heads.

"How's that going darling? Find anything that catches your fancy?" Asks my mom as she walks towards the couch to take a seat and relax. I contemplate telling her about my application to Mile-High magazine but quickly discard that though as I knew that not only were my chances slim but they would be very upset with me if after spending 4 years in University I suddenly wanted to up and move all the way to Seattle.

"I haven't really found any" I lie automatically feeling a guilt surge for lying to my mom. She gives me a lazy smile. "Well I hope you find one soon dear, you're so full of potential.'' I smile at my mom and cross my fingers behind me trying to justify my lie.

My father sits down on the couch with my mother and they start watching one of the many various judge shows that are on the TV. I snuggle down in between them and watch as the judge rips the defendant a new one and giggle to myself. We watch TV for a few hours and I feel myself drifting off to sleep I feel my father kiss me on the top of my head and pick me up. It's funny how we revert back to a childlike state when in the presence of our parents.

I feel my body landing on something soft and I can tell by the familiar smell that it's my bed I dismiss any thoughts in my head and relax into sleep.

I wake up and look at the clock seeing that I have over an hour left before I need to get up I snuggle back into my pillow. I lay like that for a few minutes then establish that I can't fall back to sleep. I reluctantly roll over and sit up already missing the feel of my soft sheets. I get up and walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face which successfully wakes me up. I go to my wardrobe and take out some sweat pants and a racer back top I quickly change and walk over to the shoe closet and take out my used Nike trainers. I slip them on absentmindedly and walk out the door to start on a morning sprint.

I sprint though the park and catch my breath by sitting on a nearby bench I look at our local park and admire the greenery I wonder quietly to myself if I've gotten the job I make another wish to get the job and sprint back home to check my email. I just made the dead line to send in my application and should get a rejection email today 'No, no think positive!' I tell myself.

I open the door and make a bee line straight for the fridge. My body reminding me how I forgot to take my water bottle with me. Our house was fairly big and completely paid off thanks to my mom and dad's 401k mom was a lawyer and dad an engineer before they retired. I sat down on the table in the middle of the room next to the sofa and decided to eat something. I got myself a PB and J sandwich which was my favourite. I quickly ate and walked suspenseful to my laptop.

I powered it up and logged in to my email account I had two new emails one from my University friend Eunice who emailed to tell me juicy details about this guy she was dated who broke up with her and one from Mile-High Magazine. I take a feel breath before opening it and being shocked to my core.

Greetings Ella Stalin

Congratulations you have been accepted for an interview with Mile-High TM the interview date is 16/10/1978. You will interview amongst others for the position of Apprentice Personal Assistant to the Vice Editor.

Please know that this is not a job offer but this is a very prestigious offer for an interview for the opening. You will have to bring the following things with you to the interview:

Your CV

A reference from your last job/principle at your university

A short manuscript of your work.

Proof of ability (Degrees, etc.)

We hope to see you during the interview process. Congratulations.

Miss Horace

Chief of staff

I stare at this email rereading it over and over and over again until I think I have memorised every single line and can repeat it back to someone without skipping a beat. 'I can't believe this! I got this job! YES!' My inner gladiator roars with enthusiasm for my achievement and I bounce around the kitchen and living room squealing like a little girl who just got a new puppy. My dad comes running down the stairs

"Goodness I though I head someone dying down here" he says wiping his brow and looking at me suspiciously. Mom follows shortly behind him "What's all the ruckus?" she asks eyeing me up and down obviously disproving of my sweat pants and casual shirt.

"Honey shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" she asks I look at the time and almost panic. I have ten minutes to get dressed and ready! "Thanks mom!" I declare as I run by them both to get to the shower "Wait why were you squealing like a badger!" My father shouts has I run by him "I'll tell you later!" I say slightly offended by the badger comment. I lock the door the bathroom and strip off my clothes and hop into the shower. I start thinking about getting this job and how amazing it's going to be when I'm offered it. I quickly wonder if I should negotiate the pay or just snatch it up.

I figure I'm getting ahead of myself but I can't help it I just feel like this is the start to the rest of my life. Then I realise all of the problems in my plan 'The interview is in two days I need to buy a plane tick it NOW', 'How am I going to afford accommodation while I'm there!', 'What will I do if I don't get the job?', 'How am I going to tell my parents?' So many things running through my mind and I decide that the first and foremost thing is that I had to liquidate my savings I had about 10,000 saved that should cover about three months there. Everything was moving so fast. I realised that I had spent about twenty minutes in the shower thinking about everything and now I'm going to be late!

I rushed out of the shower almost tripping and quickly got my uniform on I worked part time at a laser tag den. You know? Where kids you go and shoot each other with lasers? It was usually packed on the weekends so I knew that I was going to get squealed at by my stick-up-the-ass supervisor. But who cares! In two days I'll be offered a job in a high-paying high-respect amazingly awesome magazine called Mile-High. I smirked to myself and rushed out the door putting my shoes on and some light makeup.

This is going to be my last day at this place and I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I anticipated I got there half an hour late and for ripped a new one. I wouldn't even be working today if I didn't need every bit of money I could scrounge up before I left. Gosh I haven't even told any of my friends yet OR my parents and I'm planning all this. I feeling of pride swept through me to be able to do all of this on my own in this moment…I feel like an adult.

Six Hours Later

I finished up my shift and went to go tell my manager where to stick it before quitting. I walked up to the mangers office, which was a broom closet before he so regally decided that he deserved an office, and knocked on the door smiling to myself thinking about my new life and all the new things I was going to do ''SEATTLE BABY!'' my inner gladiator roared while holding her sword up in the air like a prestigious trophy for epicness and I basked in the glow of my awesomeness….god I feel so ama- ''What!'' I was knocked out of my fantasy by a very angry looking 35 year old man with self-esteem issues a.k.a my supervisor….Carvin Latchkey

''I just hopped I could have a moment of your time I have something I need to talk to you about'' I said giving him my politest smile I could see his expression soften and his pupils darken a bit before resuming his usual pissed off state ''fine, fine, fine just come on!'' he demanded stepping into his 'office'. Took a seat in front of his while he literally stepped onto and over his desk to reach the other side since the desk was far too big for the tiny space that existed inside of a broom closet- ehem… office… ''I'm a very busy man let's get this over with'' he said getting comfortable in his chair behind his desk. I held my tongue from saying something I'd regret and once again forced a smile ''Yes, anyway, I'm sorry to inform you that I will no longer be able to work here starting next Monday'' I spoke confidently the blood looked like it all shot up to his face ''What?'' he said angrily.

I flinched at his anger and looked down my confidence slowly draining from my body ''I got a job interview at-'' He stood up abruptly from his desk ''I don't give a flying fuck where your interview is Ella!'' he slammed his hand on the desk and I felt fear creeping up on me I stayed silent not sure how to react ''You think you'll get anything better than this? This is as far as any of us go! You think you matter!?'' he spat envious venom seeping from his eyes he slid over his desk almost knocking over something's in the process and got right in my face I didn't understand what was happening I felt myself go stiff with shock

'do something!' my inner gladiator pleaded with my frozen mind I snapped out of it ''I think I should go'' I mumbled not wanting to exacerbate the situation ''You aren't going anywhere…period'' he said getting dangerously close to my face alarm bells rang inside of my head and I leaned back trying to avoid his coffee breath which invaded my nostrils anyway, I slipped out of the chair ''Why are you doing this?'' I whispered ''I've waited too long for this Ella…'' he cornered me up to the door and slammed his hand with next to my face draining any lasting blood that was in my face straight out of it.

I was going to curiously ask for what but that question was answered when he shoved his lips onto mind and aggressively grabbed my breast I banged on his chest trying to get him off ''Don't fight it Ella'' he whispered in my ear I shuddered at the feel of his warm breath on my ear which felt like being in front of a tired horse my inner gladiator shivered in disgust and raised her sword ''enough of this crap'' I mumbled to myself I kicked him square in the place where no man wants to get kicked and used the time he was rolling on the floor in agony to get the hell out of there…so much for the job then.

I speed walked down the wall and to the lobby ignoring the suspicious looks from my co-workers considering I no doubt looked like a ghost I walked right out the door and started my journey home to buy my lane ticket…it's time for a change. It looks like my only option for a job right now is Mile-high magazine so watch out Seattle Ella Clark is coming and she doesn't take no for an answer.


End file.
